leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:VPBE/@comment-7709681-20160105155409
I'll do my best to translate. If you don't want to read the non-related material, go down an begin with the START READING HERE ME M8: Riot Gaussrik: I confess that all this material leaves me profoundly disturbed. =_= User: Ryt0 Gaussrik, do you meet with Ryt0 Gyspylord at the work? Riot Gaussrik: '''No unless that this is at the HQ in the moment. I work from the offices in Santiago, Chile; Gypsylord and all the design team works in U.S.A. I have seen him before, but I don't think I have conversated with him yet! '''User: Well, tell him that, if he dares to use Sona again in such teaser, the next day at first hour of the morning I'll hit Gyspy at the back of his head. (I would be charmed to ask you something more serious, but obviously you cannot reveal anything). Insert images of The Simpsons to depict hitting the back of the head Riot Gaussrik: I, myself, want to hit him in the back of his head. XD Seriously, these teasers give me shivers! Oh, and ask if you want. ;) If I cannot answer, I'll tell you, but still happy to speculate with you! User: Is that I really doubt I can ask something about the new champion that you can answer before being revealed and do the Q&A. But oh well, I'll ask anyway: START READING HERE ME M8 User: 1 - Have you seen it? If so, what do you think of the design? (Pretty, ugly, neither fu or fa) 2 - The kit has some kind of novelty, mechanically speaking? (Without specifying, obviously) Riot Gaussrik: 1 - Yes, uhm... in a word, "Creepy". >.> 2 - Definitely, plays in a way very distinctive of any other. Defies some pretty basic ideas about how we expect champions to behave! User: 'Spooky 3 - I assume that will have specific interactions for Garen, Sona, Vi an Zed. Will have aswell for other champions? 4 - Can we expect champions that ''"break" the game's basics more often, or is something that you haven't yet defined entirely? 5 - Fernet (A herb-based Amaro, usually served as a digestive after meals), do you mix it with Coke or Manao (An Argentinian Coke). '''Riot Gaussrik: 3 - Look, considering that our latest champions have gotten many of these (Specifically Illaoi and Tahm Kench), is reasonable to assume that a new champion has aswell numerous special interactions. 4 - Is a difficult question, because is one of our objectives that the new champions feel distinctive from previous ones, so "breaking" the schemes is something that will happen more often. However, is not like "breaking schemes" is an objective for us. Rather be, the space inside said schemes is more explored and, therefore, is more difficult to find novel concepts! 5 - Is Fernet obligatory? :P User: Well, here's the last one: 6 - If it's true that Ryt0 is always good at teasers, I feel that this one was more elaborated. I mean, the fact that you leave two days between teasers, contrary to, for example, Kindred's masks that, is true they had a teaser for a long time, then was suddenly'' "launched at once", sort to speak. (''We had the masks as a teaser, and then was followed by the reveal, while in this case is teaser after a teaser...) Riot Gaussrik: 6 - Varies from case to case. The idea is that the way to represent content must resonate with the content itself. In other words, the fact that the (current) presentation lacks of clarity is by itself a clue about the content itself! ;) User: Thanks for taking your time to responde Gauss. Helps to calm the tides a bit with so much hype around!